Beyblade: Metal Fury - Episode 43
is the 43rd episode of Beyblade: Metal Fury and the 145th episode of the Metal Saga. It aired on the 29th January 2012. Plot Due to the God of Destruction's power, an undersea shrine emerges from the bottom of the ocean. This shrine was also the location to build the perfect kingdom after the world is destroyed. Having headed there by helicopter, Gingka and the others are caught up in turbulence and are forced to crash land on a nearby island.Doji escaped and battle with Ryuga and Doji lost battle.During that time, Ryuga entered Nemesis' headquarters alone Synopsis The episode begins continuing from the previous one with Pluto's evil laugh at the Kingdom rising up. Rago launches Nemesis into a Stadium and begins exerting "Dark Energy", causing abnormal weather and natural disasters to occur worldwide. News channels are shown to be alerting citizens of countries. In the helicopter, King asks Madoka about the location of the power source. Hikaru provides a report about it and shocks Tsubasa with the location. Dunamis explains that an old underwater shrine lurks there and that it may have been Pluto's plan to raise it up in the first place. Hikaru explains that strange wind patterns and whirlpools surround the temple, making it harder for the Bladers to get close. She also provides an analysis file on Diablo Nemesis' stats and mechanics. Lightning hits the helicopter and the lights go out, causing steering to somewhat become harder. The problem doesn't end there as unexpected turbulence pushes the helicopter off course. The turbulence rocks the helicopter enough to throw Masamune, Yu and Kenta out of the backroom and into the main cabin, annoying both Gingka and Kyoya. Aguma attempts to scare the trio with lightning but they appear to be determined to stay and help. Lightning strikes once again, throwing the helicopter completely off-course and out of control as smoke begins emitting from the rotor blades. Tsubasa flees to the cargo bay and opens the hatch, dropping all the cargo to attempt to increase speed and control. This doesn't work and the helicopter crash-lands on an island. Gingka and Kyoya exclaim how the island is the same one they battled on before. Madoka checks the distance away from the target and states that they're close. King and Masamune jump with excitement and run, along with everyone else, towards the speedboats dropped from the helicopter before the crash. Kenta is unsure but Gingka reassures him that everything will be fine and that he's glad he came, motivating Kenta to continue. Ryuga is seen observing Nemesis' power from afar, gritting his teeth at it. Rago continues to release power and cause major disturbances. Ryuga bursts through a wall with the power of L-Drago, much to Pluto, Rago and Doji's dismay. Doji proceeds to provoke him, but Ryuga ignores him and challenges Rago to a battle, grabbing his Bey and Launcher to prepare for battle. Pluto commands Rago to accept the challenge. Rago withdraws Diablo Nemesis in order to re-launch, stopping the harsh weather conditions and mass power outbreak. Rago and Ryuga launch their beys, ending the episode. Major Events *The Legendary Bladers begin their journey to The Lost Kingdom. *Ryuga and Rago begin a battle. Characters *Gingka Hagane *Madoka Amano *Yuki Mizusawa *Kenta Yumiya *Masamune Kadoya *Yu Tendo *Tsubasa Otori *Ryuga *Aguma *King *Dunamis *Titi *Chris *Hikaru Hasama *Rago *Pluto *Doji *News Reporters *Citizens Beyblades *L-Drago Destroy F:S (Ryuga's) *Diablo Nemesis X:D (Rago's) Featured Beybattles *Ryuga (L-Drago Destroy F:S) vs Rago (Diablo Nemesis X:D) = continued in next episode Trivia *Doji narrates the preview for the next episode. Gallery Ep145 7.jpg Ep145 6.jpg Ep145 5.jpg Ep145 4.jpg Ep145 3.jpg Ep145 2.jpg Video thumb|500px|left|Preview HD Metal Fight Beyblade 4D Episode 145 - The Lost Kingdom Category:Beyblade Category:Metal Fight Beyblade 4D Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury Category:Metal Fury Episodes Category:Metal Saga Category:Undubbed episodes Category:Episodes